The field of the invention is generally that of position locating devices, and more specifically, to an improved stand alone position monitoring device that is intended to be carried or worn by a child, pet, or person with impaired senses such as sight or hearing.
Some adults have impaired senses which requires the services of a Monitor. This Monitor must watch over and care for them all of the time. People with impaired senses often become confused and wander off and become lost. It is extremely difficult to care for these people because at certain times they are normal and then suddenly they get easily confused. A problem frequently occurs when the monitor leaves them to answer the phone, use the bathroom, or do household chores. When the monitor returns from these short interruptions, the adult with the impaired sense is nowhere to be found.
This invention solves this problem by providing a low cost device that provides a visual and audio signal for a monitor whereby the adult with the impaired senses can be easily located. This device could also be used to locate small children and pets.